


Why Do I Dream Of You?

by AriannaLaufeyson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannaLaufeyson/pseuds/AriannaLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki falls off the Bifrost, he loses everything, including his memory. But why is this mystery man appearing in his dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do I Dream Of You?

When Loki fell, he lost everything. Well, if there was anything to lose. He fell into the abyss and was misplaced somewhere else.

"Loki? Loki?!"

Gasping, Loki snapped his head up, sighing to find his employer glaring down at him.

"Alec.. I'm sorry..." He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair.

The man sat down on Loki's desk, "This is the third time this week. You're my best employee, Loki, I don't want to have to let you go."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Sleep has just been really hard to come by lately.."

Loki worked at a design company, assisting Alec in designing high end clothes for businessmen.

After he fell into the abyss, he blacked out, waking up on Earth with very few memories of his past. He knew his name and really, not much more. Left with his intelligence and natural charisma, he was actually able to succeed at a few things. He quickly befriended Alec who was more than eager to hire him, allowing him to earn money as a tailor.

Oh right. And now, he was a mortal. Not that he knew he ever wasn't, though.

"Well you better find a way to sleep, and not here. You've got a client coming in soon." He chided, patting Loki's desk as he got up.

~ 

With his fairly steady income, Loki had managed to get himself an apartment a (not-so) stylish Vespa. Finally free from work, he sulked his way into his apartment, barely roping together the strength to get to his bed before collapsing.

//"Loki... Loki, wake up..."

He opened his eyes, revealing the place he had first woken up in, some park in the city. When he looked up, he was met with chocolate brown eyed, staring down at him with concern.

He'd been waking up to these eyes for quite some time.

"Who are you?" Loki asked hesitantly, hoping to know who this god of a man was that kept visiting him. At this point, he knew all of his features yet nothing about him or even who he was.

The man shot him such a charming smile that nearly made Loki melt, "You'll find out in time... Come, let's go home.." 

He was drowned out in blue light.//

BEEEEEP BEEEEEP!

Loki let out a groan and blinked his eyes open, forcing him to wake up. He had dreamt of this man for at least a month now and he still had absolutely no idea as to who he was.

Mustering up his strength, he pulled himself out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

~

Loki sat at his desk, his canvas set up in front of him with his various utensils splayed around his workspace. But he wasn't designing clothes, not even close.

"Loki..? What is that? What are you drawing?" Alec asked, his voice not holding any anger, only curiosity, much to Loki's relief.

Turning his canvas towards his boss, Loki felt a bit embarrassed. Sketched out, in much detail on the canvas, was the man from Loki's dreams. All strong features, like his jawline and nose. His coffee brown eyes, round and observant, matched his choppy, spiked hair, short with some strands falling in his face.

"Wow..." The boss breathed, "Who is this guy..?" He asked, looking back to Loki.

With a soft blush, the black-haired male shrugged, "I, uh, don't know actually.. I keep seeing him in my dreams, as if I'm supposed to know him, or maybe he means something."

The elder blonde man laughed, "You're always so poetic, Loki.. He could just be some guy."

Sighing, Loki nodded, "Maybe, yeah, but still, I can't get him off my mind."

"Well, he's certainly attractive so you've found yourself a nice dream guy. I can't blame you for being so taken by him." Alec concluded before heading back to his own office.

Loki just sat, examining the portrait in front of him. This guy had to be real, if not, he'd feel so hopeless. This mystery man was the only solid thing in his life.

~

A week passed, nights filled with dreams of brown eyes and an odd blue light. Loki had started to notice the facial hair on his mystery mans face, odd but somehow appealing.

"Loki!" Alec called from the lobby, pulling Loki from his daydream. "You've got a customer!" 

As soon as Loki went to get up, Alec burst in, a smile wide on his face, "Dude! You've got Tony Stark! Like Iron Man Tony Stark!"

Loki could do nothing but stare blankly, "Who..?"

"You're joking, right? Stark is a billionaire, super hero, he's an icon!" The elder exclaimed, raving over the playboy.

Shrugging, Loki headed out to the main lobby but stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted the man known as Tony Stark.

Round and perceptive brown eyes, the same shade of his messy yet somehow tamed hair. Strong features that made him look regal and deserving of respect. He was Loki's mystery man to the T.

It was at this point that Loki realized he was staring with his jaw utterly slack. But what he didn't realize what that Tony was looking back at him in the exact same way.

The black-haired man composed himself and cleared his throat, "What can I help you with today?"

Tony took a bit longer but eventually replied, "Uhm.. I just uh need to get this suit tailored."

"Of course, come back into my office.." Loki spoke before turning and walking back to the office.

And as soon as the reached the private office, suits were the last thing on their minds.

"You! Who are you?" Tony asked frantically, "And why have I been seeing you in my dreams nonstop?!"

His face red and mind flustered, Loki tried to composite some sort of answer that would make any sense. Until he realized and spoke, "I,I could ask you the same thing..."

Tony furrowed his brow, cocking his head to the side, "Wait? The same thing? I've been in your dreams..?"

"For the past month! I,I don't know you..." 

With a chuckle, the brunette raised a brow, "Me? Tony Stark?"

"I'm not really up to date with the media." Loki shrugged, still catching himself staring at Tony and taking in his features. He was in utter shock, this was the man who had visited his mind every night for a month. Whose face he knew so well, he could sketch it flawlessly. He found security and comfort in him and now he stood in his office. "I.. I'm just Loki.. I'm no one special."

A soft smirk, one that Loki had grown so fond of, graced Tony's face, "I'll be the judge of that.. When do you get off?"

Blushing brightly, he spoke shyly, "You're my last costumer..."

"Perfect..." The billionaire purred, his eyes hooding. "Now, about this suit." He shed his jacket, revealing a thin, white button down. And through that button down shone a bright blue light. The same light that Loki drowned in ever night. 

"My god... W,What.. What is that..?" Loki asked, hesitantly stepping towards the man.

Tony glanced down at his chest, "Wow, you really don't know anything about me." He shrugged, "It's my arc reactor. An electromagnet that keeping shards of shrapnel from entering my heart."

Curiosity blinking in his eyes, which reflected an arctic blue, Loki gazed into the light, "I've seen it... In my dreams, the light at least..." 

Staring up at the man, Tony could only find himself smiling fondly, "We have so much to discuss.."


End file.
